onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pachupappy/One Piece Ending *PREDICTION*
have something to share with you guys... maybe its a prediction about ONE PIECE History.. I think that in the True History (Void history), there were indeed pirates that had tried to take over a kingdom. The kingdom tried to defend themselves using an ancient weapon (pluton, poseidon, ect). However, the pirates also had ancient weapons, and managed to take over the kingdom. The pirates, then used the ancient weapon to seperate the ocean around that land, making it unreachable. This causing the land to split apart, and creating the 4 blues (north, south, west, and east), the red line, and the grand line. The name of the pirates were called the world government pirates (Five elder star, Nobles, and the Marines) that's why they have their own (pirate) flag and ant to govern the whole world. The ancient kingdom recorded all the events into what are known today as poneglyphs, but the only one to record the great war between them and the world government, along with the events that happened during that time was the rio poneglyph. Hundreds of years later, Roger had indeed found the Rio Poneglyph at the end of the Grand Line. Upon reading the rio poneglyph, he found out that he himself, along with the people with "D" in their names were "Desendents" of the ancient kingdom. The survivors of the great war put "D" in their names to remind everyone that they will one day "Dethrone" the world government pirates hence, the "Will of D". Knowing the True History, he intended to "Dethrone" the World Government, but he knew himself was not nearly strong enough to go against the world. He then sacrificed himself to the marines/World Government, and told everyone of 'One Piece'. He made it sound like a great treasure, hoping to get the rest of the world involved, and this started what is known as "The Great Age of Pirates". Roger hopes that by doing this, one day a strong group of pirates will reach Raftel, find the True History, and fulfill the "Will of D" by "Dethroning" the World Government. At the end of "One Piece", I think that of course, the Straw Hat pirates will reach Raftel and read the Rio Poneglyph (Robin's dream). Knowing the True History, Luffy intends to carry out the "Will of D", and starts a revolution. Soon there will be a huge battle between the Straw Hats(and whoever decides to join them), and the World Government(With the rest of the Shichibukai, Admirals, Gorosei etc.) In the end, the Straw Hats should emerge victorious, and fire Pluton(Or another ancient weapon). After firing the weapon, the world shakes, and somehow the Red Line forms together with the islands, creating one whole piece of land, also called One Piece (Luffy's dream). Also, with the 4 blues formed together, instead of being named, North, East, South, West, it will simply be called, All Blue (Sanji's dream). And the person who unites the world will be known as "The Pirate King". what do you guys think of this?? Category:Blog posts